


Quit Hogging the Popcorn!

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Undertale LGBT Pride Month [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Some Swearing, i laughed while writing this, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Papyrus, Sans, and Grillby all go to see a movie together. Shenanigans ensue.#11 of a series of Undertale ship drabbles for LGBT Pride Month.





	Quit Hogging the Popcorn!

“Crap, where are my tickets?”

“They are right here, Undyne! Remember, I took them from everyone to make sure we wouldn’t lose them?” Papyrus waved them at Undyne.

“I’ll pay for the food. What do you all want?” Mettaton asked.

“Big tub of popcorn sounds good to me,” Sans replied.

“I wouldn’t mind a large soda,” said Alphys.

 _Skittles,_ Grillby signed.

The six monsters were at the movie theater, about to see a new Marvel movie. Alphys and Undyne were pumped for the actual film. Sans came for the food, a nap, and some time with Grillby. And Mettaton and Papyrus had a double agenda—seeing the movie _and_ spending some time in a dark theater, where it would be hard for others to see what they were up to.

They waited by the door for Mettaton to bring back their food. Undyne stretched. “Okay, guys, let’s be real. The fight scenes will probably be amazing, but who wants to bet there’s gonna be a boring het romance that’ll suck ass?”

“Oh, undoubtedly,” Papyrus agreed. “They never have anything to do with the story. It’s just taking up screen time that could be used for something else of greater merit.”

“I don’t care about that. The climax of the entire movie could depend on the romance and it would still suck because it’s het. I just want the gay,” Undyne replied bluntly.

“Alright, alright, here’s the food, somebody _please_ take some of this,” Mettaton interrupted, arms loaded with drinks, candy, and an extra-large tub of popcorn, which he shoved at Undyne.

 _“Undyne,”_ Alphys said warningly as the fish monster turned away and a crunching noise began. “I swear to god if you eat all that popcorn—”

“UNDYNE! You are supposed to wait until the movie starts to start eating!” Papyrus scolded and tried to take the tub away.

“I bought that for _all_ of us, if I have to go back and buy another one—” Mettaton threatened.

Sans and Grillby leaned against the wall in amusement and exasperation as they waited for the other four to stop bickering.

Undyne was still shoving popcorn in her mouth. She pointed threateningly at Mettaton and Papyrus. “If, at any point in time during this movie, I look over at you two and you’re making out or something, I will force myself and Alphys in between you, I will sit on Papyrus for the rest of the movie, and I will suplex the both of you into the stratosphere once we’re outside. We’re here to watch shit blow up, not do the nasty.”

“Oh, come on, darling, I thought you wanted the gay?” Mettaton teased.

“Not from my best friend and my girlfriend’s science project, I don’t.”

“Grillby says you all are children and we need to get inside before we miss the beginning of the movie.” Sans stepped in and rescued the popcorn bucket from Undyne with blue magic.

Grillby rolled his eyes, having said no such thing, but he couldn’t help but agree.

Mettaton took Papyrus’s hand almost defiantly, looking Undyne in the face just before they went into the theater to find their seats. She in turn pointed at her eyes with two fingers and back at them. Alphys sighed impatiently.

In the theater, Sans and Grillby found seats directly next to each other, only for Sans to crawl into Grillby’s lap and fall asleep after about a minute. Alphys forcibly pushed Undyne next to Grillby and sat between her and Mettaton. Mettaton and Papyrus continued to hold hands, the skeleton trying to stop his boyfriend and his best friend from glowering at each other over Alphys’s head. “Come on, Mettaton, she’s just playing around. She wouldn’t really suplex me, the Great Papyrus, into space, nor would she do such a thing to you knowing how much you mean to me!”

Mettaton broke his gaze and leaned his head on Papyrus’s shoulder. “Of course, dear, I know that. I’m just playing too,” he giggled.

Undyne couldn’t hear what was being said, but she rolled her eyes as she turned to the screen and stole the popcorn back from Sans, a smile playing around her lips. If Mettaton and Papyrus were going to act gay the entire time, so could she. She took Alphys’s hand and kissed her head. Alphys went slightly red and squeaked.

The lights dimmed, and naps, snacks, and rivalries were all forgotten as the movie began, turning into an exciting, suspense-filled, and surprisingly heterosexual-romance-free superhero adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaand here's today's actual drabble!
> 
> this prompt was "the movies." I couldn't pass up an opportunity to bring the Gayng together.
> 
> please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
